kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terra
Terra is one of the main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. From the view of the story, it is revealed he was a Keyblade wielder before Sora. Terra, along with his best friends Ventus and Aqua, fights against Master Xehanort and Vanitas. Like Aqua, it is his dream to become a Keyblade master. The name and term "Terra" means "Earth" in Latin, Riku's name in Japanese meaning "Land." The two are connected, as Terra chooses Riku as his successor, Riku destined to wield the blade in the future after meeting Terra when he travels to the Destiny Islands. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra spent his days as a Keyblade apprentice training under Master Eraqus at the Land of Departure along with his best friends, Aqua and Ventus, the three spending time together whenever possible, realising each other's dreams and even distributing good luck charms that would always keep them connected. Terra's long-time dream was to be a Keyblade master; he took the Master Qualification Exam alongside Aqua in order to do so, but was unable to become one, as he was unable to control his darkness. Unbeknownst to them, Master Xehanort was responsible for the appearance of such darkness during the exam. Terra was then sent on the quest to find a missing Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas, Aqua later consulted and told to watch over Terra, as he may be tempted by the darkness. During his journey to other world, the darkness in Terra's heart caught the attention of several Disney villains (such as The Queen), who tried to trick him into performing horrible tasks for them in exchange for information on Xehanort. Though he resisted for the most part, a trip to the Enchanted Dominion led to Maleficent hypnotizing him into commiting an awful crime: stealing the sleeping Aurora's heart. This crime would haunt him the rest of his journey. Terra's journey brought him to the Radiant Garden, where he witnessed Master Xehanort heading in an unknown direction, Terra assuming there may be some new information for him. As Terra trekked through the world, a battle with a massive Unversed led him to reunite with Aqua and Ventus. Terra soon discovering that Ven had encountered the enigmatic Vanitas, he urged the boy to go home, as urgent duties Terra needed to fulfill made the situation unsafe. Aqua thinking these duties were not as Master Eraqus had assigned them, Terra quickly told her that his goal was still to destroy the darkness, to which Aqua countered by stating that fact that Terra seemed to embrace it. Ventus quickly came to Terra's defense, Terra angered when he discovered Master Eraqus had asked Aqua to spy on him, thus learning his master's mistrust. Leaving his friends behind despite their pleas and Aqua's attempts to persuade Terra he was wrong about Eraqus, Terra soon came to believe that he could only rely on Master Xehanort. Terra soon located Master Xehanort in the underground catacombs below Ansem's castle due to Braig, the elderly Keyblade master seemingly having been captured by the man. Braig battled Terra in an attempt to obtain the Keyblade, nearly victorious, until Master Xehanort shouted to Terra that in order to be victorious, he'd have to use the Keyblade, itself. Terra challenged his words as the Keyblade's use hosted a potential threat to Xehanort, forced to concur when the elderly man made mention of the shame Terra's defeat would bring Master Eraqus, Aqua, and Ventus. After the battle, Terra gained the upper hand by using his anger as a weapon, thus losing control of his darkness, scarring Braig's cheek as well as ridding the man of his eye. Braig fleeing as he reeled in pain, a freed Master Xehanort soon approached Terra, who was shocked to find he had been controlled by the darkness yet again. Xehanort attempted to have Terra see things in a different light, that he had controlled the darkness rather than vice versa, Terra refusing and stating that now he had no home to return to at the end of his journey. Xehanort then proceeded to offer Terra a position as his desciple, causing him to doubt Eraqus. Xehanort then explained how darkness was always born within the light, revealing that fear was why Eraqus failed to pass Terra in his Master Qualification Exam. Xehanort then begged Terra to join him in bringing balance to the worlds, stating their mission was to defeat the ultimate source of darkness, Vanitas. Xehanort then pulled the final string, acknowledging Terra's long-time wish and calling him "Master Terra." It was because of this that Terra came to know Xehanort as his new master. As Terra prepared to leave the Radiant Garden, Ventus caught up with him, asking to come along on Terra's journey, to which he refused. Terra did say, however, that Ventus may be the one to save him one day. Some time later, Terra found himself encountering a warm light, which called him to another world. Discovering Paopu Fruit growing on the island, he recalled his friends and the distribution of the good luck charms at the beginning of his quest, Terra wondering why he was there and if he'd ever see Aqua and Ven again. Soon laying eyes upon a young Sora and Riku, he discovered Riku's potential and held a conversation with the boy. Terra asked why he wanted to go to other worlds, later choosing Riku to be his successor when he was able to hold the Keyblade. Riku stating countless times he had cherished things to guard, Terra then made note that he still had things to protect. Called soon after to the Keyblade Graveyard by Master Xehanort, Terra learned from the man that Ventus had learned the truth about his past, had gone back to see Master Eraqus about it, and now had a high chance of being eliminated. Terra's goal to protect Ventus, he left without question and returned to the Land of Departure. He battled his master, no longer caring about him, using his darkness to win the battle and save Ventus by throwing the boy into a portal to another world. Eraqus then died in Terra's hands because of an ambush made by Master Xehanort, Terra suddenly realising what he had done and beginning to mourn for his master. He then witnessed his home get destroyed as it fell into darkness courtesy of Xehanort. Eventually, the time for the final battle with Xehanort and Vanitas had come. Refusing to join up with Xehanort and discovering what had become of Ventus's heart, Terra was soon told as Vanitas went after Ventus and Aqua that he couldn't save his friends, Terra's great rage and anger towards Xehanort staining his heart in the darkness. Terra battled the elderly man and, who made note of the X-Blade's creation before unlocking his heart and possessing Terra. A younger Xehanort now born with Terra's physical form, Terra's remaining strength and consciousness took form as the Lingering Sentiment, which had once been the armor Terra wore in an attempt to shield himself from Xehanort. The Lingering Sentiment knocked Xehanort out as it won the battle, vanishing as the young Keyblade master was sent to the Radiant Garden. Aqua's quest to find Terra after learning from Yen Sid that his heart had been lost, she soon found him in the Radiant Garden. Surprised when the man attacked her, she soon discovered Terra to be no more. Battling the strange figure before her in an attempt to return Terra's heart, the new Xehanort proceeded to summon the Guardian after his first loss to Aqua, battling her yet again. Xehanort seeking to do away with Aqua, Terra's remaining consciousness again caused Xehanort to unlock his heart. The Guardian dragging a comatose Xehanort into the Realm of Darkness, Aqua gave chase and sacrificed both her Keyblade and armor to save Terra's body. Xehanort was brought back to the Radiant Garden, but this time without a memory. Even though the new Xehanort continued to lead a new life as one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices after his discovery after the battle with Aqua, both Terra and Master Xehanort's consciousness resided within him. Terra learning from Master Xehanort that Eraqus's heart resided within him, the two argued over who would control Terra's body. Terra decided he'd do all in his power to hold Xehanort at bay, no matter how sure he was that his evil plans would succeed. Terra was then seen at the Land of Departure with Ventus, uttering Sora's name with a sense of renewed hope. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Terra does not make a physical appearance in the game, but is mentioned in The World That Never Was when Sora encounters Xigbar, who mentions "other Keyblade bearers", refering to Terra, Aqua and Ventus. The Lingering Sentiment serves as an optional boss in the Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix version of the game, the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix showing portions of the final battle between Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Master Xehanort, and Vanitas. Abilities Terra is the most powerful of the trio in terms of the damage aspect. He uses slow, but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. On top of that, he has access to both a variety of magical spells as well as heavy physical strikes. His known Command Styles are: Level 1 Command Styles *'Fatal Mode': An exclusive powerful Command Style for Terra that utilizes slow, but heavy hits to their maximum. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with physical-based commands. *'Thunder Bolt': A swift Command Style that unleashes powerful lightning upon attacks. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Thunder-based commands. *'Fire Blazer': A ranged and versatile Command Style that focuses the Keyblade to erupt in flames while attacking. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Fire-based commands. *'Diamond Dust:' An ice-based Command Style that seems to specialize in crowd-control and dealing with multiple enemies. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Ice-based commands. *'Ice Blast:' Another ice-based Command Style that uses an ice cream theme. Randomly activated by filling the Command Gauge with an Ice Cream item. Level 2 Command Styles *'Rock Breaker': After fulfilling certain requirements, his initial Command Style changes into Rock Breaker. A powerful and long-ranged Command Style that works best on the ground, it summons three large earth crystals from the ground to damage enemies. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with direct-hit-Keyblade physical commands. *'Blade Charge': In this Command Style, the Keyblade resembles a purple sword. A long-ranged Command Style, as its name implies, it allows the user to "charge up" the attacks for additional damage. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Fire- and Ice-based commands. *'Dark Impulse: '''A mode in which Terra summons the power of darkness to attack enemies. A versatile Command Style that hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Dark- and Gravity-based commands. Additional abilities include: *'Dimension Link: An ability that allows Terra to summon characters' powers from other worlds to aid him in battles. *Shoot Lock: :*'''Star Burst: Multiple blasts of light fire from his Keyblade to hit the enemies. The input command is to continuously press . “Fly shining blasts of light!” “Rapidly press the button to release the Finish command.” :*'Ultima Cannon': Terra transforms his Keyblade into a massive cannon and fires at enemies. It bears resemblance to a similar attack used by the Lingering Sentiment in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. :*'Sonic Shadow': Terra is surrounded by darkness and begins to dash through the enemies, just like Ventus' Photon Charge Personality Terra is the oldest member of his trio comprised of himself, Ventus, and Aqua. He has a calm and cool exterior, but he hides a heart that would fight for his friends, yet he is constantly tempted by the darkness. Oblivious to the fact that Master Xehanort is attempting to seduce him into darkness, he is forced to doubt those most special to him, and only realises his wrong-doings after they occur. His experiences with darkness bring a negative vibe to him, but Terra holds his bond with Ventus and Aqua in high esteem, willing to fight for them despite his ties to the darkness, wishing to help them long after his possession. This is seen with both the new Xehanort and the Lingering Sentiment, both instances of Terra's faded consciousness acting on Ventus and Aqua's behalf. Appearance Terra is a tall young man with brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Like his friends, Terra wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. Also unlike Aqua and Ventus, Terra does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Terra's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Like Aqua and Ven, Terra wears armor on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both of his companions. Terra's armor shares the large, ornate crest (colored gold) with Ven and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red) with Aqua, though Terra's is much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots are dark brown and gold. By touching the armor piece on his arm, Terra will become fully clad in armor. When in his suit, Terra is clad from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side. Recent scans have shown Terra in his armor as part of the Joint Struggle mode. His armor is now slimmer, the colors on the armor are much brighter, and the cape is omitted. The dark brown is now shown to be black, as is the visor of his helmet. Gallery Image:Terra armor.png|Terra's armored form. Image:Terra-Armor.jpg|The Lingering Sentiment. Image:TerravsAqua.jpg|Terra and Aqua fighting. Image:Terra_cg.jpg‎|CG render of Terra. Image:Terra's Darkness.png|Terra submitting to Darkness. Trivia *The Japanese Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep website's startup screen refers to Terra as the . *Terra's belt buckle slightly resembles the symbol of the Heartless, except yellow. The badges on Ven's and Aqua's chests and Master Eraqus's belt have the same form as Terra's buckle, except white. Turned upside down, it vaguely resembles the symbol of the Nobodies. *It is still unknown what has become of Terra now that Xehanort, his Heartless ("Ansem"), and his Nobody (Xemnas), were destroyed. Terra is seen with Ven in what appears to be the Land of Departure after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, and he utters Sora's name with a hopeful smile (as does Ven). This will likely be explained in a future installment. See Also *Ventus *Aqua *Master Eraqus *Master Xehanort *Xehanort *Lingering Sentiment *Riku fr:Terra Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:D-Links Category:Land of Departure Category:Neutral characters